I Want to Know Your Plans Songfic
by adorkable-meee
Summary: Two years after Sasuke left, Sakura needs to let out some of her emotion. She resorts to writing a letter to her lost love. Heavily inspired by I Want to Know Your Plans by Say Anything.


A/N: Just a random songfic inspired by one of my favorite songs. Sasusaku. The way I wrote it is so that it has a few lines of lyrics from the song and then Sakura's words that are influenced by those lines. Bleh. I know it sucks but at least I got to use a good song for SOMETHING. Mehhh… Oooooh look Laughing Cow Cheese! -Runs off to go eat delightful spreadable cheese wedges-

Song: I Want to Know Your Plans  
Artist: Say Anything  
Album: …Is a Real Boy

Code, for those who cannot figure it out:  
(Song Lyrics)  
_Sakura's Letter  
_Normal

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be over Sasuke and staying away from Naruto because Hinata would fianlly confess her love for Naruto! Which is why many people are probably glad I don't own Naruto, because it would be very boring seeing as everyone would already be together. No romantic drama then...

* * *

Sakura stared at the pen and paper before her. She felt so silly doing this, but she somehow had to prove to herself that he still existed. Slowly, she reached for the pen and began to write.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

(I want to know your plans  
And how involved in them I am.)

_It's been a long time since I last saw you. And now, as the distance between us grows physically as well as mentally, I am starting to wonder about you. I know that all you seem to want is to kill your idiot brother, but is that really all you have ever wanted? You said so long ago that your other goal was to revive your clan. Was that just a non-emotional way of saying that you really wanted somebody to love? Did it ever occur to you, even once, that I could somehow play a part in helping you with this goal? I may never know, but I still can't help but wonder._

(When you leave for good this fall  
Will I be forgiven?)

_I don't think I'll ever forget the night that you left, or that moment of closeness when you stood behind me… even if it was only to knock me out. Actually, come to think of it, you're probably kind of angry at me for that. I very nearly thwarted your plan to escape without a fuss when I threatened to scream… And I imagine that the last thing you needed just then was a girl announcing her undying love for you. I can't tell for sure, but I think the overload of pressure and emotion from everything going on just then may have contributed to your slight loss of sanity. When I look back on it, it could have even seemed humorous if looked at in a strange way, but humor is the last thing I'm feeling right now. I'm currently more worried that you may never return, and I will never be forgiven._

(And if you want roses, I'll buy a bouquet.  
If that just won't cut it, well what can I say?)

_As I said that night, I really do love you, Sasuke-kun. And I am willing to do anything for you. I think you already know this, but I would be more than willing to risk my life for you. When we were still together on Team Kakashi, I did everything I could to get you to notice me. If you ever needed help, I was the first at your side. But I guess that was more annoying than helpful to you, since you always had girls following you around. But what can I say? It was my way of showing how much I cared about you._

(You're what keeps me believing this world's not gone dead  
Strength in my bones and the words in my head  
They pour out to paper, it's all for you.  
'Cause that's what you do.  
That's what you do.  
That's what you do.)

_And I really did care about you, Sasuke-kun, and I still do. You are more important to me than my own life. You mean the world to me. I couldn't imagine life without you… there would be no point in living. But you never seemed to really care. You only saw me as the weak, annoying fangirl who wouldn't leave you alone. You may have been right then, Sasuke-kun, but I have changed. I am no longer weak, at least not on the outside. After you left, I devoted myself to becoming as strong as I possibly could. If only you could see me now! I crush boulders like a ball of paper. But even though I seem so superior on the outside, what is the point if on the inside, I am still suffering? Every day, I think about you. I am filled with so much emotion; I don't think I can take it anymore. I need you, but for now I will have to settle for letting it out in this letter. Don't you see what you do to me? Don't you see what an impact you have on my life?_

(I want to know your fears  
And if you'll forget me next year)

_But enough about me and my stupid emotions. What about you? Emotion was something you almost never showed. Nothing (except maybe fighting and winning) seemed to make you happy, but so many things made you angry or annoyed. And what about fears? The only time I ever really saw you scared was in the Forest of Death when Orochimaru used that weird gen-jutsu on us. And you must be at least a little afraid of your brother. But what about all of your other fears? Are you afraid of almost nothing? Some people may see that as brave, and I used to think of it that way. But really, not knowing any of your fears kind of worries me. Everyone has fears, so why don't you? I have a lot of fears. One of my biggest ones is that you'll forget me during our time apart. It's been so long, Sasuke-kun, and since you seemed to only see me as an annoying girl on the sidelines, what if you just forget about me? I never really did anything extraordinary for you to remember me by, unless you count my amazing skill of getting myself into situations where you had to save me. However, I get the feeling that this is something you would want to forget. I don't want you to forget me, Sasuke-kun. I would rather have you remember me as nothing but an annoying brat than not remember me at all._

(And when the jets go up and out,  
Will our hearts stay here?)

_Even if you do forget me (though I try not to ever think about that) please don't tell me you'll forget Konoha. Even though this is the place where your worst nightmares took place, this is also where you were born and raised, where you were taught everything you know today. Well, until you left, that is. I'm sure you've learned a lot from Orochimaru. But back to Konoha. Didn't you feel even the slightest bit of sadness as you left the place you called home? They say that home is where your heart is. You have to miss this place at least a little bit, even if you would never admit it. At least, I know I would. But then again, you and I are very different, Sasuke-kun._

(If you could forgive me, for being so brash.  
You, you could hit me or whip me.  
Oh, I'd savor each lash.)

_Being reminded of all these things from your past that you tried to bury must be very frustrating to you. I'm really sorry for any pain I've caused you, not only with this later but since I've met you. Physically and mentally, you have suffered because of me. You were often injured when saving me during battle and all you got for it was another push at your mental state by my flirting. I must have seemed so ungrateful. I am truly sorry for this, Sasuke-kun, and I am ready to accept any kind of punishment you see fit for this. Just having you acknowledge me, even if it is in an angry way, would be worth it after all this time of not seeing you at all. I would be able to see past any pain and see the bright side of the situation… that I would finally be with you again._

(You're what keeps me believing this world's not gone dead  
Strength in my bones and the words in my head  
They pour out to paper, it's all for you.  
'Cause that's what you do.  
No more fighting  
It is only a waste of our time)

_One thing really bothers me. You would spend all of your time training and fighting, and never stop to just appreciate your life. I mean, I can understand the whole avenger thing, but did you really have to so far as trying to kill your best friend? You should have seen Naruto after your fight, Sasuke. His only concern was not that he was on the brink of death, but that he couldn't bring you home. I'm sure he misses you as much as I do. But why did you always want to fight Naruto? You two were like brothers, and while it is true that you seemed to be ultimate rivals, it just seemed to make your lives miserable. I don't blame you for fighting on missions, or wanting to fight your brother, or fighting for what you believe is right, but I do think that fighting just to prove that you are better than someone is a waste of time. Maybe you would have been a different person if, instead of always fighting with him, you had tried to actually be friendly to Naruto. Maybe you would have never left. Maybe you could have learned how to forgive. Most importantly, maybe you could have learned how to love again._

(Oh, 'Cause soon we'll be leaving  
Will this strength still be mine?)

_I think it is very important that you learn how to love, Sasuke-kun. Even if you didn't love me, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you die without love in your life. After all, you never know when everything could end for you. So why not try to take advantage of what you have while you still have it? You have already left us, but remember, it's not too late to come back. Just imagine what life could be liked if you returned! Everyone could be happy again, even you, Sasuke-kun. Although I have to admit that I doubt I will be able to maintain my newfound strength when I see you again, because I will probably be so shocked I won't be able to really move at all. But even if me physical strength may waver, I know I would become strong mentally when I see you again. You mean so much to me, Sasuke, and you give me power I could never have obtained before. If it weren't for you, I would still be a weak, whining excuse for a ninja. But thanks to you, I have changed._

(I'll look out for you 'til I die, 'til I rot.  
Oh, I'll remember you 'til I die, 'til I rot.)

_I'll say it once more, Sasuke-kun. I love you beyond comparison. I don't know if I would ever be able to say all of the stuff I said in this letter to you in person, but this is better than nothing. I would send this letter, if I only knew where you were. But who knows? I may see you in the very near future, or I may never see you again in my life. And maybe I will have the courage to give you this letter then. But no matter what, I know one thing for sure. I will always love you, Sasuke-kun, and I will never forget you. And I will never stop looking for you._

_Love,  
Sakura_

She signed her name with love and a teardrop.

* * *

A/N: Yeaaaaa, I know it sucked. But I really love this song and had to think of an excuse to use it somehow!! And I actually HATE Sasusaku/Sakusasu, despite the fact that this is kind of one of those fics. But yea. I despise any case in which Sasuke and Sakura are together. I don't know why… Review please? Don't be mean, bleh, I already know it sucks. Just some thoughts…. Thanks!


End file.
